The Longest Week of Garaa's Life
by Iciciro
Summary: Midori was friends with the newest Kazekage as a kid, but when she starts to work for him, will old feelings resurface? Why did she stop sending letters? And will Kankuro's ribcage survive the story? Rated M for a reason... blah blah. ONESHOT Garaa x OC


Gaara Love

Only four feet three inches, I couldn't see over the adult's arms, so I did the natural thing and ducked under them. Everyone cleared a path as a slightly-shorter-than-me red head walked into the park. He glared at the forming line as he made his way to the swings. Oh! I'd heard of him! He's supposed to be the one who killed a bunch of people! Me being me, I was instantly intrigued. I _had_ to know why. Instead of backing up I stepped forward. I crossed my arms and stepped into his path. He raised his head and gazed at me.

Suddenly nervous, I took a strand of my green hair between my thumb and forefinger and twisted incessantly. Then, when I was nine, it came down to my waist. I stared back, unwavering in my resolve. Sand came out of a huge gourd on his back. A gasp whipped around the crowd of about seventeen people who were already at the park, but they were to scared of… oh what's him name! I gasped as sand wrapped around me and shoved me aside, into a genin I might add! Those ninja are huge! I mean I trained at the academy but genin!

"Out of my way," he mumbled. I frowned, and everyone quickly dissipated once they saw that he would and did use his sand to 'hurt' someone. Pfft. I was fine.

I lifted myself off the dirt and dusted off my clothes, all green of course though my pants were black. In fact a lot of things about me were green. My hair was a darker green than my neon-green eyes. Back then I wore a dark green tee to match my hair and black pants. They weren't so black anymore though, more like dirt brown because he knocked me over. Instead of running I approached the swings on which he had settled himself.

"I thought I told you to beat it," he said, turning half of his face towards me. I put a finger to my lips and furrowed my brow.

"No, I believe you said 'Out of my way' which does not tell me in any form or fashion to leave the park," I retorted and sat next to him in the adjacent swing. He snorted and glared at me. "What?"

"Go. Away." I mocked hurt.

"You don't like me? I'm hurt!" I said and swung my legs back and forth to get momentum.

"I don't like anyone," he answered. "And nobody likes me." I stopped and looked at him.

"Anyone and nobody," I whispered. "That's gloomy." He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're different," he stated. I nodded.

"I suppose I am," I stated simply and began swinging.

The Next Day

I tossed up the apple I was carrying, and caught it in midair. It was for the boy; he looked a bit underfed yesterday, so I brought it for him. I made my way to the swings like I did yesterday. I sat on the swing I did and waited. My eyes swept across the playground. Girls, boys, and women ran across it for a while. When sundown came they cleared a path as they did yesterday, but this time I was at the end of it. He, head down, walked through the path.

Mothers clutched their kids as they watched him trudge through the lines. My mind flashed back to when the Sisters came to the orphanage and taught us about the crucifixion. This kind of reminded me of that! A couple meters away from me I think he noticed me and a scowl came on his face. How rude! A smirk came onto mine in turn and he sat next to me on the other swing.

"Why don't you leave?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Can you catch?" I asked in return. He tensed and I tossed the apple at him, a whopping three feet away. He reacted automatically and caught the red fruit. "Eat. You look hungry." He looked at me like I was crazy and sniffed it. He dragged his fingernails down it and watched as the juices bled out of the skin. I scoffed and snatched it back. "It's not poisoned, look." I took a bite out of it and swallowed. I reached out and dropped it into his waiting hands. "Now eat!" He hesitantly took a bite and I smile triumphantly. "Not so bad, is it?"

"U-um. No," he stuttered. I shoved my hand into my pocket and drew out another apple. I quickly bit into it, not having had any dinner yet and not planning to. "Where'd you get it?" He inquired suddenly.

"Nicked it off a passing food cart," I answered.

"So you're not here to tease me or hit me?" He asked, shaking. I stared at him, bewildered.

"Of course not! I might have to give you a good knock though to get your senses straight!" I raised my hand, in test to see what he would do. All he did was flinch and cower in the swing seat. Instead I reached over and tousled his hair. "But I won't."

We finished our apples in comfortable silence, and I stood up to leave. I gave him a soft smile and he returned with a shaky one like he hadn't smiled in a while. I held up my hand in goodbye and he nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gaara."

"Midori."

I rounded the corner, a bit early. It had been cloudy all day, and I hadn't seen anyone on the streets. Well, maybe the occasional shadowy face in a window pane, but it was always gone when I looked back. I thought it might rain. When I got to the park, no one was there. It was a strange thing; maybe they thought it was going to rain too. I sat on my swing, yes it's my swing now, and waited for Garaa as I did before.

I could tell something was wrong as soon as I heard the yelling. Gaara dashed around the corner with several men several meters behind him. I reacted instantly and took off running, matching my pace to his. Men yelled at us and threw things our way, but a man just can't catch a child.

"Garaa-kun, follow me." I ordered him, just loud enough for him to hear. I picked up the pace and he followed suit behind me. Of course, it started raining. I raced through street after street, blurring through each one. I had to stop and make sure Garaa was following. He was falling behind. I fell back and shoved him forward, causing him to stumble but pick up the pace. "Hurry up!" I hissed.

I led him a few blocks west and up a muddy hill. Suddenly I lunged sideways and tackled Garaa down the slope. We slid down the mud and came to a stop at the bottom. I tugged him up and urged him onward. Rain blinded me, but I could navigate the streets of Suna with my eyes closed. The hill was only going to confuse them for a second; we had to run! I grabbed his hand and led him to a boxy building with a window near the gutter. I jerked open the window and we both tumbled in. I quickly shut the window and blew out the only candle in the room, leaving it completely dark. We both heard the men run past with their shouts and torches, and relaxed.

"Garaa," I whispered and something grainy touched my cold, wet leg. I gasped and my whole leg was enveloped. It dragged me to a corner of the room where a shivering, scared Garaa was. I wrapped my arms around him and we both shivered until we warmed up and stopped. Then he started weeping, and I mean all out bawling. "Shh, Garaa-kun. It's okay. They're gone!" I whispered.

"I-It's not that! I k-killed a m-m-m," he erupted into another sob-fest. He sucked in a huge breath and began again. "I killed a man! I didn't mean to though, honest! H-he called me names, and then he said I was better off dead and threw a rock at me! I don't remember the rest!" He reached up and touched right in the middle of his love symbol, there was a small lump where a cut had been. I drew his hand away from it, and I took his hand in mine.

"It's okay. He shouldn't have done that. Shh." I told him. With clumsy hands I brushed his matted, wet hair out of his face along with rain, sweat, and tears. "Shh, Garaa-kun. Shh." I slowly fell asleep in the basement of my orphanage.

I woke up in Garaa's little nine-year old arms hugging my neck. He was awake. I shifted and he let go immediately. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Ohhh. I knew I shouldn't a tackled you down that ruddy mudslide!" I stood and stretched, feeling the places with the most bruising.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. I turned and flashed him a smile.

"S'not your fault! I didn't have to. I reckon I coulda stayed out of it, but that's not very fair to you know is it? Twenty against one? Hardly fair! At least then we both could have splitted 'em fifty-fifty. I coulda gotten ten, you coulda gotten ten." I nodded absolutely. "Now where do you live so we can get you home and to a change of clothes?"

"I live in the Kazekage mansion. He's my dad. But we won't be able to get to it; the townspeople hold grudges for weeks at a time. I'm a kill on sight kind of monster." I snapped my head around at _that_.

"You live in the Kazekage's mansion! Hot tar!" I exclaimed. "Well. How do we get you past an angry mob?" I put my finger on my lips and furrowed my brow. Oh, idea! "Take off your clothes."

"What?" He said, clutching his mud-caked rags.

"We'll switch clothes. I'll be you and you be me, and you'll sneak into the gates while I draw everyone's attention." He nodded and struggled to get out of his grubby shirt. I helped him out of it when it got stuck over his head. Exiting out of my own clothes, I quickly put his on, and he the same. I looked like Garaa! I ruffled around in the basement and produced two long cloaks with hoods. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the window we came into the streets.

"Wait!" He said and scrambled back inside. He reappeared a few seconds later with his gourd, empty and sand swirling around him. "Take this." I smiled and put it on. We made our way through the streets with several nasty glares and whispers, but they all seemed to be directed to me. Good. Eventually we got to the mansion. I held him back.

"When they start yelling at me, run as fast as you can for the house. Don't stop for anything." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at the angry mob, shaking. Shaking with fear? Anything but! I was shaking with excitement. This was going to be the biggest stunt I had ever pulled. I walked briskly to the fringe of the crowd and shoved my way into the mosh pit. A few seconds elapsed until the yelling began. I kept my head low as I was being shoved now, and I couldn't afford the ruse to be given up that easily. I glanced up to see a hooded figure climb into a window and smiled.

Does 'slap that smile right off her face' mean anything to you? Well, it does to me because that's what happened. A hand came out of nowhere and back-handed me across the face. It gave me so much momentum that I actually flew back a few feet and collapsed on the sand.

"It's not him!" I heard screamed and a rough hand grabbed my collar. _Crap._

I was fine with only a few cuts and bruises. Every night after that I would sneak into Garaa's room and we would play something or just talk. A few weeks later, I got transferred to Konoha! My little stunt must have been talked about a lot or at least enough to send word to the hierarchy. I had a good life in Konoha, don't get me wrong. I made some friends, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Sasuke! But Konoha just wasn't Suna.

Over the years, each year, I sent Garaa a letter on the anniversary of my leaving.

Dear Garaa,

It's my first letter, I know. I'm sorry I couldn't send any more, but my funds are kind of limited being an orphan kid. I hope your life has continued. I hope the angry mobs never got to you. I hope you don't kill anyone else. I hope a lot of things.

Love ya,

Midori

Dear Garaa,

Second letter! I'm still alive and kickin'! You better be too! Konoha's been good to me, and I really miss you Garaa. Eat an apple for me! Sorry it's short.

XOXO,

Midori

Dear Garaa,

I made Genin! I wish you could be here! I got on a team with a boy named Shikamaru, a boy named Choiji, and a girl named Ino. My sensei's name is Asuma. First of all, I would like to tell you to get a bestie because knowing you; you antisocial little thing you, you don't have one. I hope you got a good team!

Still love ya,

Midori

Dear my Sandy Compadre,

Still remember me, Garaa? I cut my hair short, and I moved in with a nice boy named Naruto. He doesn't have any family like me. We get along very well.

LOVE YOU!

Midori

"Name?"

"Midori Kasai."

"Age?"

"Twenty." More questions were asked, a few calls were made, and notes in fact were written. A few days passed another call and poof! I got the job. I got the job as the Kazekage's secretary! Granted I didn't know who the Kazekage was… but. I opened the door to the Kazekage's office and imagine my surprise when I saw who it was.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "Garaa-kun." I shook my head a few times, but he cut my ponderings short.

"You can put those here," he said and gestured to an empty space on his desk. I blinked a few times before walking over to his desk and setting a few papers down. I guess I couldn't expect him to recognize me right away. Actually, how could I expect him to remember me at all? Just because he was the reason I wanted to come back to Suna in the first place, doesn't mean he would even remember me. I was only in his life for a few weeks, but it was the epitome of my Suna life.

I cut my hair since then; it was short like a boy's and shaggy and of course a darker green. My eyes were the same neon green. I had even changed my clothes. Now I wore a white button-down blouse with a green mini skirt that matched my eyes. "Kasai-san?" He interrupted my ponderings again.

"I'm sorry, G-Kazekage-sama," I said and bowed. He didn't remember me! Well that just puts a damper on my freaking day! I headed out, back to my desk to continue my paper work. Huh. When I was nine I would have scoffed at the thought of paperwork, but I don't know. It's sort of, dare I say it, fun! I smiled, happily working at my desk until it was dark and whiny voices were coming from Garaa's office. I crept up to the open door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Come on, Garaa!" A blonde almost shouted at him. "You never leave this office!"

"Dude, live a little! Pick up some chicks! Do something non-kage-y!" A boy with a hood on exclaimed.

"Kankuro, Temi, you know I have all these papers that need to be signed by tomorrow morning!" Garaa hissed back. I shook my head and chuckled. Walking into the office, I picked up all the papers and returned to my desk.

"No you don't!" I called back into the office. I picked up a paper with Garaa's name and scrutinized the signature. I nodded and copied it down on the top sheet. They all exited the office and stared at me. "See?" I murmured and held up both the papers. Temi, I assumed, took the papers and looked at the signatures. She looked back and forth between them. "Tell the difference?"

"Can't. These look exactly the same. How do you do that?" She asked, handing off the papers to Kankuro and Garaa.

"Oh, it's just something I picked up." I replied nonchalantly. I shrugged and started on the next paper. "Now shoo. You have some responsibility shirking to do." They smiled and thanked me, except for Garaa. He just kept staring at me; does he remember? No. He turned as the others went outside. He followed leaving me with a mountain of forging to do! Pen, ink, Garaa, shift. Pen, ink, Garaa, shift. Pen, ink, Garaa, shift. About a half an hour later I must have nodded off because the next time I woke up, it was light outside. _Crap!_

I hurriedly scribbled down the last few signatures quickly but precisely. I shuffled off and burst into Garaa's office… only to find him lounging in his chair looking through some files.

"I-I'm so sorry, Garaa-kun. I must have fallen asleep while I was forging your name and stuff. So sorry!" I found an open space on his desk and deposited them there. Bowing and stuttering apologies I tried to retreat out the door, but something stopped me. Sand. It stopped my feet from moving forward and forced me to turn around. "Kazekage-sama?"

"Garaa-kun. You called me Garaa-kun. Only a handful of people call me that, and only one has green hair…" He mumbled. I smiled at him, hoping he would remember. "Midori." I smiled wider when he said my name, but something stirred inside me. His voice had gotten deeper and I felt myself almost longing to hear him say it again.

"Yes?" I said timidly. He grinned at me and crossed the room in one bound, crushing me with the tightest of hugs. "Air! Air becoming an issue!" I squeaked. He let me go and stared into my eyes with that grin of his.

"I can't believe it's you! You look so _different!_" He stammered.

"I know! And you! You look sexy, boy! Geez you went and grew up on me!" I said, tousling his hair like I used to. I giggled when he blushed at my praise. "I can remember the days we wreaked havoc like it was yesterday!"

"That was fun. I-I can't believe you're back! Where were you? I… waited, but you never came back. It's been what? Eleven years, twelve?" He asked.

"Twelve years, three months, and twenty-four days." I muttered. I looked away, embarrassed that I knew, but he just put a finger under my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"You missed me that much?" He asked, those huge panda-bear eyes boring into mine. I nodded. My fingers came up to trace the left side of his jaw.

"Of course I did." I stated. Suddenly he shoved me against the wall. I gasped as our hips grinded together, and I was trapped between Garaa and the wall. The thing was he looked as surprised as me. "Kazekage-sama?" I squeaked, a huge blush spreading across my cheeks.

"KANKURO!" He yelled. A snicker could be heard from just outside the room and the cat-guy walked in. His fingers twitched and Garaa's hand was shoved up my skirt. "Undo. It. Now." Garaa growled. Does spontaneous combustion happen? Because if it did, I think my face would have been on fire.

"Question." I said in the steadiest voice I could. The blonde entered the room and all attention was turned to me. "Is my face on fire?" I asked and the blonde snickered.

"Not yet," Kankuro said.

"Kankuro, I swear to god I'm going to kick your-" He stopped suddenly as his lips were attached to my neck. I gasped as the hand clutching my ass squeezed, and it was not a light squeeze I can tell you that! I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed as hard as I could. I squirmed under the fierce grip of Garaa who was technically _not_ doing that so it would've been the harsh grip of Kankuro through Garaa. Garaa's kisses got rougher as they travelled up my jaw, and just as he pecked the side of my mouth, I formed the necessary signs and everything within a five foot radius was blown clear away from me, including Garaa. Everything in the office was blown out of its place.

Instantly Garaa was cracking Kankuro's face.

"Don't. Control. Me." He growled in between punches.

"Uncle! UNCLE DAMMIT!" Kankuro screamed. I walked stiffly over to him and offered him a hand up. He took it and I led him back out into the hallway. I turned on him with malice.

"Don't ever meddle with me. People have a right as people to do what they want with their relationships. I don't care what you do with your stupid little chakra strings when you have a willing participant, but if those _things_ ever get attached to Garaa again I'm going to rip out your ribcage and wear it as a _corset!_" I hissed. I stepped back into the office with Kankuro on my heels.

"Dude, your girlfriend is freaking scary," Kankuro told Garaa and left. I smiled at the thought of me being _scary!_ Temari sent a faint goodbye to Garaa and followed the cat-asshole out. I sighed and faced the newest Kazekage.

"So…"

"So…" He said. The image of Garaa kissing me and shoving his hand up my skirt reappeared in my mind, and I almost longed for it again. These feeling startled me; I'd never had them before.

"You should come over to my house on Friday. We _so_ need to catch up." I said, smiled, and walked out the door. I heard a faint 'sure' as I left to change clothes and shower. I _had_ been there all night.

Wednesday

I walked into the office with a stack of papers. None of them were for Temi or Kankuro; they were all for the newest Kazekage. I briefly felt a little bit sorry for Gaara's wrists and fingers. They must have been worked to death. I bet they didn't even get paid overtime.

"Hey, Midori. How's our own little sexy secretary?" Kankuro said. I scowled at him as I passed.

"Ribcage, Kankuro."

"Right."

"Garaa-kun! I signed all these papers for you, but you have to write statements on these, these, and this one." He sighed heavily and took the papers from me as I sat on the edge of his desk. He began writing, but I could tell he was distracted by _me_. This was going to be so much fun. "You look tense." I stated and hopped off his desk only to step behind him and rest my hands on his shoulders. "_Let me help you,"_ I whispered into his ear. A visible shudder ran down his spine. I started massaging his shoulders and back, digging my fingers roughly into the knots of muscles that were sorely mistreated. He lifted his head up, so I could get a better angle.

"Mmmmm," he purred. His head lolled to one side, and I could see his eyes closing. His muscles relaxed, and I moved to his shoulder blades. Then to his lower back. "Harder," he growled, so I complied.

"_Like that?" _I whispered near his ear. As I went lower, I had to kneel behind him, and my face was just level with his neck, so I took the opportunity. I kissed lightly on the base of his neck. I felt all the muscles tense back up and smiled at my work. I stood up and walked back to my desk.

"I hope that relaxed you, _Garaa-kun_," I said and chuckled lightly under my breath.

Thursday

Oh how much fun this was.

"Garaa-kun!" I sang and skipped into his office. "Your work here is done!" I said and slapped down a few papers. He smiled gratefully up at me.

"You are a life saver!" He told me. I smiled and sat down in the same place as I did yesterday, my skirt riding up on my thigh.

"I know," I stated simply. Pondering how best to drive him crazy, I watched him sign a few more papers. I shifted slightly so I was facing him and quickly undid the top button of my shirt before he saw. "How much more work do you have, Garaa-kun?" I asked and bit my lip, looking down at him just so.

"I-um, I-I don't think s-so…" he said, temporarily losing his focus on my (ahem) chest area. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "But I do have a meeting to go to, and I need you to come because some of those papers you signed for me… well I was supposed to read them but you did so…" I nodded and smiled briefly before frowning.

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know. An hour- two tops," he replied. I sighed, leaned back again, and crossed my legs.

"Well, that just ruins my afternoon plans!" I exclaimed. Garaa looked sorely tempted to ask me what they were, but I was already out the door.

The Meeting

The meeting was utterly dry; it was about a dispute between a lower class of somethings or other. I don't really remember; it was too boring. The highlight of the whole thing was when I began to rub my leg onto Garaa's. His glance shot over to me as I rubbed it slowly up his. I smiled wickedly at him for a moment before I hooked my foot around his other leg. Rubbing up and down on his leg slowly and sensually, I kept my face straight and answered a question that Garaa was too preoccupied to answer.

"Yes. We will be trying to maintain healthy relationships with the Baarsi. This will be a time of peace, people," I said and let my foot travel up to his inner thigh. Garaa's face went blank as my foot went even higher and brushed something scandalously hard.

A smile played on my lips when he let out a guttural growl that only I could hear. Sand wrapped around my leg and snapped it back onto my chair leg. A small thud could be heard and everyone's heads snapped around to me. "Sorry," I muttered with a straight face. Garaa blushed slightly, but regained his composure. Sand still bound my leg, and for good measure had my other one tied up too.

So my hands started wandering. I felt him stiffen when I spread my hands wide and dragged them back and forth over his leg, each time getting closer to the hard place in his pants than the last. Sand wound around my fingers and guided them back to my own body. Placing them firmly in my lap, he kept them there for the rest of the dry, boring meeting only letting me go just before it was over.

Friday

I walked into the office as usual, but today I was wearing something… different. I still wore my white button-up and green skirt, but today I wore white panties and a white pinstriped bra (Just to be professional). I was going to be ready for any eventuality like if he jumped me in his office. I walked into said office and beheld a very irritated Garaa.

"You're never coming to meetings with me ever again," he grumbled. I chuckled and sat down on his desk.

Sliding my hand up his thigh, I whispered, "You know you liked it." He sighed heavily and gently picked my hand off his leg and placed it on his desk.

"I'm afraid I did." Was what he said. I frowned.

"Is that bad?" I slid off the desk, backing away to the window.

"I don't really know. Y-you were such a big part of my life, Midori. Then you just… left. I knew you were in Konoha, but when I went… I looked everywhere for you. You weren't there. I was so upset I actually killed two men. I almost killed Naruto and Shikamaru. Didn't you say you moved in with him?" My world spun. "And why did you stop sending letters?" He looked so upset. I knock interrupted what I was about to say.

"My house. Eight o'clock." I promptly walked out of the room leaving a very irritated Garaa.

I anxiously waited with a glass of wine in my hand. It was past nine. I glanced at the last half of the glass and shrugged. I downed the rest in one sitting. He wasn't showing that much was clear. Kami, how stupid could I have been? Why would I think that after ten years he would just _come_ when I asked? I glanced over at his uneaten but served dinner.

I felt the wine start to blur the edges of reality, and I stood up, hastily removing any traces of the dinner. I scrubbed off any remains of the food and flung all the dishes into the sink. Tears began to smart in my eyes, but I bit them back, refusing to cry over the past.

I walked into my room and slipped off the crimson sundress I had donned for the evening. I hoped Garaa would have appreciated the color. That is, I was so sure he would come, but my women's intuition must have been wrong this time. I kicked off the platform heels and rummaged through my closet, grabbing a pair of ragged shorts and a wore-out tee. Throwing them on, I crawled into bed and lay beneath the covers.

Half asleep, I pondered why he didn't come. The message seemed blatantly obvious: I don't want to lead you on. I sighed and closed my eyes, praying for sleep, but of course it didn't happen.

I trudged into the office, tired and irritated. I didn't even bother with my hair. I just pulled it back in a messy bun, no make-up either. I sat at my desk and furiously started to work on my paperwork. Kankuro came in, throwing an odd look my way and then rushed into Garaa's office.

The day dragged on, and when I had to go into Garaa's office I spoke as little as possible and hopefully I achieved a cheery façade. I hadn't slept very well and of course I was tired, so it didn't surprise me when I started nodding off at the end of the day.

My vision started blurring, and my head dropped to my desk. I was asleep.

My fingers bunched around the soft comforter of my bed. I lifted my head slowly, wondering how I got here and what time it was. My eyes first went to the window where my drapes were drawn, letting no light into the darkened room. I swear I left those open this morning… I rubbed my eyes and sat up fully. A faint rustling brought my gaze to the corner of the room where someone had dragged one of my dining room chairs and was sitting, watching me under a heavy, aqua stare.

"Hello?" A asked awkwardly. The comforter fell off my chest revealing that I had been changed into one of my silk nighties. It was black. I frowned wondering when I had changed. And wasn't that, like, in the very back of my drawers? Why would I wear this when my usual night clothes were bunched up at the foot of my bed? Unless -oh kami- I wasn't the one that changed my clothes. I made a squeaky surprised sound and pulled the covers back up to cover my outfit.

"I think it suits you," a deep voice rumbled from the corner. My eyes widened as he stood up and brushed back the drapes. Streaming through the window, moonlight illuminated his face.

"G-Garaa! What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable in just the silk slip. He chuckled and let the drape fall, shrouding him once again in darkness.

"I felt like taking you home," he said as if it explained everything.

"Did you also feel like undressing me and then redressing me in lingerie?" He chuckled again from somewhere in the dark and suddenly the comforter disappeared, replaced by a large warm hand that was travelling down the flat expanse of my stomach and around to my silk covered waist.

"It suits you," he said again. His mouth was hovering right over mine, and I felt the dip in the bed as he sat down. His lips met mine softly and briefly before he pulled back.

"Did you like it?" I whispered. My question must have stunned him because he sat back and stayed silent a fraction of a second longer than normal. So I took the initiative and sat up, laying my hand on his cheek. I pulled him into a kiss and pulled him on top of me. "Did you like undressing me? Did you like what you saw?" He simply nodded, entranced by my lips moving against his neck. He laced his fingers through my short green hair and guided my lips back up to his. He groaned and his grip tightened.

"I've waited ten years for this," he murmured.

"For what?" I asked innocently. He dipped his head and pressed his lips lightly to mine.

"For you to kiss me," he answered. I slipped my hands beneath his robes and helped him pull off his shirt. He was straddling me by then. His erection straining against the fabric of his pants and pressing against the molten heat pooling between my legs had me panting within minutes.

"And how long have you been waiting to sleep with me?" I panted. He nuzzled into my neck and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my shampoo (that I swear smells like bananas) and the thin sheen of sweat that had already covered my face.

"Since I became interested in girls," he answered.

"So like, four days ago?" I laughed a breathless laugh. He pulled back up to his full height while sitting and scowled. "What?" I asked.

"You're making this very hard for me," he said. I smiled wickedly and grinded my hips up against his. He choked down the moan that I _swear_ he had coming.

"I'll say," I snickered. He blushed lightly but was quickly getting used to my comments. I sat up slightly and pulled the nighty over my head. Disposing of it next to my bed, I made a note to get some other colors. With practiced ease, I pushed him off of my legs and made quick work of his pants. Smiling like a panther to its prey, I found out he was commando. In retaliation, he swept off my underwear in one fell swoop.

He leapt back over me, careful not to crush me though. Tenderly pressing his lips to mine, I let my tongue flick out and tease his bottom lip. As if a light bulb went off in his head, he pushed his tongue past my lips. I welcomed him easily, sliding my tongue under his. He groped behind my back, feeling up and down my back until he found my bra strap. After about a minute and a half of fumbling, I broke our kiss and laughed.

"You're terrible at getting girls' clothes off," I commented. His frown deepened, but I knew he was laughing on the inside. I chuckled once more and undid my bra easily. I pecked him once more on the lips and slipped the last of our collective clothes off. Before he could do anything else, I rolled us over and gazed down at Garaa. "Have you ever been topped before?" I asked saucily.

"I've never had sex before," he answered quickly. I gaped down at him.

"Are you serious? You are amazing for your first time," I said.

"My brother has an extensive collection of- um –_informative_ things he showed me," he said, sheepish. I groaned and leaned back. "What?"

"_Tell_ me I wasn't just subjected to Kankuro's porn!" I screeched. The corners of his mouth twitched upward just a bit. "There's one thing you can't get from porn, Garaa," I pointed out. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Sex," I answered. "Good sex."

"Really?" He asked, a smirk apparent on his face. I worked my way down his stomach and fingered the base of his erection.

"Really," I said back. I dragged my fingers up and thumbed over his head. He let out a deep growl and grabbed my fingers. I carefully swatted them away. "Tsk, Garaa. I'm having fun," I said. He groaned and fell back against the bed. My fingers curled around his favorite anatomy part and tugged lightly. "C'mon, Garaa. Use your words," I whispered. Twisting and squeezing, I began expertly teasing and making it difficult for the man under me to form any types of words.

"Ah! Midori! I-I," he stuttered. I pulled roughly, and he let out a delicious string of curse words. "Dammit, woman!" He cried. I laughed at his frustration and decided to let him off easy. This time. I lined him up with my entrance and slowly sunk down on him. Smiling wickedly, I leaned down to kiss him. He let out a low hiss as I began moving. Oh yes it was his first time.

His hands came up and held fast on my waist. His eyes refused to leave my face through all the pleasure, so I decided to give him a show. I threw my head back and rode him faster, each time hitting that spot that sent stars covering my vision. My eyes screwed shut, and my mouth rounded into an O shape. He was nearly silent as he watched me. His gaze was glazed over with lust, but under the layers of sexual pleasure was a gaze filled with a softness I couldn't place.

The grip on my hips tightened and he thrust upward; his eyes closed. I could feel his climax spilling into me, and I was suddenly glad that I had lived in Konoha long enough to have a public boyfriend; Tsunade taught all the girls pregnancy prevention jutsus. I mimicked his movements as he rode out his orgasm.

A matter of minutes later I finished explosively, gasping Garaa's name. We both sat there, gasping for a few minutes before I looked down at him.

"You are far better than any of my other boyfriends," I said finally. Slowly, I slipped him out of me and lay next to him.

"I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't do one night stands."

"That's good bec—"

"Unless I'm drunk. Or he's really really hot, and there was this one time—" He cut me off by kissing me roughly.  
"I don't want to know, as long as you don't do it when you're with me," he said. I kissed the tip of his nose lightly.

"Why would I do that when I can come home and ravage you instead?" I said and snuggled into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "What brought this on anyhow?"

"I thought I'd make yesterday up to you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it," he admitted.

"You should disappoint me more often. The sex is amazing," I commented. I snuggled further into his arms and felt him pull the covers up around us both. "Mmmmm. I love you."

"Love you too," he said back.


End file.
